


An Explanation Behind Mycroft's Lack of Heart.

by Chemical_Defect



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Feels, Gen, Kidlock, Sacrifice, caring is not an advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Defect/pseuds/Chemical_Defect
Summary: As it says on the tin.





	An Explanation Behind Mycroft's Lack of Heart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lautrela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lautrela/gifts).



> As I typed this whilst we were having a text conversation and that I seem to recall you enjoying it, I think it fair that you can read it at your leisure.

When he was little, Mycroft met a strange man. The man was very sick, old and oh so sad, but he wouldn't say why. It would be too hard to share that with anyone.

Mycroft, then so caring a small child and only in an attempt to help, decided there and then that caring was not an advantage and told the strange man to take his heart. He didn't need it anyway.

The strange man was taken aback by such determination in one so young. He had refused, of course he had. A lonely God who only aspired to be a man, a good man, would not stand another sacrifice made in his name.

But Mycroft was so determined that the strange man yielded.

As he walked away, Mycroft heard a noise, thumping, whirring machine-like. He turned around and could only see the vaguest shape of a police box fading away in the distance.

Of course, letting go of one's heart is by no means a small decision and it had drastic consequences. Others would reject him.

But not his younger brother. He wanted to understand what had changed. And Mycroft explained.

And Sherlock who looked up to his big brother told him that he didn't want his brother to be alone. He understood why he had done so.

But not the how. How was that possible? 

How can there be only a cavity where that organ should reside? 

Despite being a child, 7 years younger than Mycroft, Sherlock already had an inquisitive mind. Very much the scientist, he performed experiments. Not on himself nor on stray cats or dogs. That would have been too messy. In his head he turned the problem around and around again.

'Teach me' he told Mycroft one day.

'I don't know how the man did it. But I will tell you the lesson I received from it. Caring is not an advantage. He obviously was in pain because he cared about people, and these people disappointed him, or something terrible happened to them. Had he not cared that much, he would not have hurt.'

In the distance, one could hear a whirring sound. The noise echoed something in Mycroft's memory, but it held no importance to him. The past was in the past. There was a knock at the door. Sherlock asked Mycroft who it could be. 'Come in!' he called, and there was not the slightest surprise on his traits when he saw the strange man enter.

'You're doing relatively well, without what you gave me. But you don't fool me. I have come here to thank you, and I will help you as you helped me.' 

From his eleven years, Mycroft felt that he was on top of the world. He knew the statistics predicted him a long life. The absence of... Emotions... Would not be a hindrance to him. On the contrary, he viewed it as having a positive impact on his future. 

'You may not believe me, young man,' the strange man told the smaller, black-haired child, but your brother did something incredibly selfless. Oh, if you ask him, he will tell you a lot of nonsense about it being to his advantage, but I know where his gift really came from.' Sherlock was transfixed by that man who was talking without Mycroft calling for anyone to throw him out of their house. 

'It's possible, Mycroft, that you see my thanks as a malediction. And if you do, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.   
Sherlock. The gift your brother graciously laid before me came from the most precious place in the human being. It came from his heart.'

In only five words, the strange man had ensured the younger boy would always look up to his older brother and would have the deepest admiration for him. He knew that, as they were brothers, it would not always be obvious. But they would know. Always.

 

Mycroft had learnt that caring was not an advantage, and knew that Sherlock would emulate him. Mycroft would protect his brother from his own heart and teach him.

And here lies the origin of the petty feud between them.


End file.
